Octos Destroid
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual and used for robotech as is) The Octos is a variable amphibious destroid designed and built by the Anti-United Nations forces to fight in the U.N. Wars. The Octos is capable of functioning in two mode; one, a submarine for operations at sea and a second ground combat quadruped mode which allows the Octos to operate on land. The Octos was built with numerous weapon systems which allowed the robot to fight effectively in a variety of environments and against any kind of adversary from enemy ground and air vehicles to enemy infantry. Like the Cheyenne Destroid of the U.N. Forces, the Octos was also equipped with wheels for much more rapid mobility on land. Production costs for the Octos were high and thus only a small number were manufactured. Even with some failures, the Octos earned a reputation as a sturdy unit in combat. The first roll-out of the Octos happened in 2006 and by the end of the Global Civil War, 92 Octos machines had been produced. The U.E.G. Forces continued production of the Octos, producing some 28 units until Space War I when the production line was destroyed. Model Type - Octos Class - Multi purpose attack Mecha Crew - 1 + 6 infantry MDC By Location Original design and deployment Main Body 275 Legs 150 ea Wheels 50 ea Main gun 100 Cockpit/Head 120 Missile Pod 75 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Post Global Civil War Upgrade Main Body 400 Legs 200 ea Wheels 75 ea Main gun 120 Cockpit/Head 150 Missile Pod 90 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Walking - 45 kph Rolling - 95 kph Submerged - 74 kph max Surface - 82 kph max Maximum Depth - 375 m Range - Operational deployment of approximately 6 hours. UEG upgrade is 200 hours of continuous use on 16 protoculture cells. Statistics Height - Battroid - 11.2m, Sub - 6.8m Length - Battroid - 10.9m, Sub - 18.2m Width - Battroid - 6.8m, Sub - 6.4m Weight - 55.15 tons PS - Effectively a Robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal crew and troop equipemtn adn survival gear Power System - one underwater-use fuel cell cluster/ground-use diesel turbine engine. Later Equipped with a miniature protoculture cell energizer. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Beam gun Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6 per short burst Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 57mm Rapid Fire cannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6 per round, fires machine gun bursts Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Machine Gun (2, 1 pilto controlled, 1 accessible by troops when troop hatch is open) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6+3 per short 10 rounds burst Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-mech/aircraft Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleysof 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 Light H.E. Surface to Surface or Surface to Air Missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aquatic vessel Range - 7km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time twice per melee Payload - 3 each Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use robot combat training Swat - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG